


EXO Reaction: Cock Warming

by JunMomney



Category: EXO (Band), Love Me Right - EXO (Music Video), Power - EXO (Music Video), 우리 옆집에 EXO 가 산다 | EXO Next Door
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other, Reaction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 21:22:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15081998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunMomney/pseuds/JunMomney
Summary: Requested from Tumblr





	EXO Reaction: Cock Warming

**Author's Note:**

> This is like my second reaction and I think these stuff are really hard lol. I’m just used to writing a lot and I try not to ramble a lot lol. I hope you like it! Gifs are not mine, found some of them in google.

#  **Xiumin**

— Minseok wouldn’t be into it at first. He would be weirded out at first.  
— not because you propose to do it,  
— but because he thinks it would be uncomfortable for you.  
— so you start rubbing your ass against him, Minseok gets hard for the second time that night.  
— once he enters you again, you let out a sigh of satisfaction with the stretch.  
— it’ll take a bit of time before Minseok relaxes, but once he did, he wraps his arms around you as he spoons you.  
— peppering your neck and shoulders with soft and gentle kisses, lulling you both to sleep

#  ** Suho **

— Junmyeon would take advantage of this kink of yours. As it is also his.  
— after cumming inside of you, he wouldn’t let you get off on top of him.  
— he would securely cage you with all his limbs, pull you down to bed so you’re side by side, skin to skin with him.  
— Junmyeon would kiss you passionately, and you’d melt under his hold.  
— after a few minutes of making out, you’d both feel spent with the activities you just did  
— and you would bury your face on his chest when you hear him start humming a lullaby  
— inhaling his intoxicating scent, you’d fall asleep instantly

#  **Lay**

— Yixing would be in shock at first.  
— not because he doesn’t know what cock warming is, but because he'd be surprise you’d be into it.  
— you were shy when you made love the first time and now that you’re getting comfortable with each other  
— you asked him if he wants to stay inside of you. Thinking about it for a while, Yixing agrees.  
— because he loved the intimacy and he loved how warm you were around him. He wanted to know how it feels like to fall asleep inside of you.  
— he would give you lots and lots of cuddles and kisses and he would accidentally tickle you and you’d writhe, making you move and he would feel how wet and warm you are.  
— making him get hard again, still inside of you

#  **Baekhyun**

— Baekhyun? Oh Gosh, you don’t have to ask him twice.  
— that boy is a total freak in bed, He’d be thanking the heavens above him that he found you.  
— you who is just as freaky as he is.  
— compared to the other stuff he wanted to try with you, this is pretty tame.  
— so cock warming is a regular occurance whenever you’re together in bed. Sometimes you even do it without having sex.  
— when he gets home late from practice or activities and you’d be already asleep,  
— he’d slip your underwear to the side, he’ll slowly enter you and would fall asleep immediately.

#  **Chen**

— you don’t always do it with Jongdae.  
— because whenever Jongdae feels the warmth and snugness of your insides,  
— he’d wanted to either make love with you  
— or have the filthiest sex  
— but when he complies to your wishes, he’d always make sure to make you feel good even though he’s literally just there inside.  
— he’d caress your body all over, kiss your skin nonstop you’d beg him to stop because you’d be cold from the wetness of his kisses.  
— and when you fell asleep, he’d cover the both of you with  the duvet for extra warmth

#  **Chanyeol**

— Just like Baekhyun, Chanyeol looooves cock warming  
— he loves the feeling of his heart beating extra hard with the intimacy  
— sometimes you’d both fall into a comfortable conversation while you let him stay inside of you after cumming together.  
— he’d talk about the adventures and the activities he did that day  
— and you’d listen earnestly as he tells his story.  
— and when the both of you ran out of stuff to talk about  
— he’d start singing a song that reminds him of you or a melody he created just for you

#  **D.O.**

— Kyungsoo may be stoic and sometimes appear aloof and impassive  
— but he’s a total freak with you in the comforts of your shared bedroom  
— not as freaky as Baekhyun, but he’s willing to try things with you, safely if I may say so myself as long as you’re both comfortable with it.  
— when you or him read something you wanna try somewhere, you’d discuss it at first so that you can make rules and safe words you can use when you suddenly wanna stop.  
— you told Kyungsoo you wanna try cock warming for the first time and he immediately smiles so big  
— he wanted to try it with you too for a long time now but because of his busy schedule, he always forget to ask you.  
— after cumming, Kyungsoo would cage you inside his embrace and would nibble on your ears and kiss you neck and shoulders, leaving beautifully placed hickeys on your skin where you can hide it with your hair

#  **Kai**

— Jongin is a sweetie pie, he’s as soft (if not more) as a teddy bear  
— despite his persona on stage. And I don’t see him liking cock warming.  
— he just wanted to enjoy the experience of the intimate moment with you  
— without his genitals being inside of you.  
— he would agree to do it one time  
— maybe two or three times, if you showed him enough aegyo  
— but it’s not something he crave. What he craves is you. He just wanted to enjoy the pureness of you.

#  **Sehun**

— Sehun loves to tease  
— and tease you, he will do.  
— he would whine and complain as to why you want to do it.  
— and you would wail like a petulant child as you beg him  
— he would just keep teasing until you turn your back on him in disappointment  
— and poof~ he’ll just suddenly poke you with his already half hard dick  
— and you’d wiggle your ass, making him hard again. You may or may not have another round after that amount of  
teasing. ( ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡°)


End file.
